1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of beach towels that can be folded up into a carrying case in general, and in particular to such an arrangement wherein the folding process also creates internal pockets within the case.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,247; 5,629,071; 5,644,807; and 5,730,529, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse foldable blanket/carrying case arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical blanket/carrying case arrangement wherein the act of folding and joining opposed blanket surfaces not only creates a carrying case, but also creates internal sealable closures within the carrying case for transporting sundry articles that are used at the beach and at pool side.
As most sun worshipers are all too well aware, one of the major problems encountered in thoroughly enjoying their past time is the difficulty in securely storing various and sundry discrete tanning accessories, keys and change to their favorite sunbathing location.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of convertible beach towel and carrying case arrangement, wherein interior sealable enclosures are temporarily formed on the interior of the carrying case embodiment, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.